Katagu
Katagu is a legendary beast that travels through dimensions and space. His closest friends are Clawrisk the Demon and Zephros. History Origins Katagu's origins are NOT known by many, but apparently before the Matoran Universe was created, Katagu "hatched" out of a star, and he was in a form of that of a cell. Katagu traveled through many universes and dimensions, Katagu became best friends with two Kutoran from an unknown Universe named Zephros and Ryhx. Katagu also fought against the Demon Lord Hades, but for some unknown reason, Katagu was spared. When the Matoran Universe got created, Katagu entered the Universe, and decided to stay in Karda Nui. During his time in Karda Nui, however, Katagu encountered a giant dragon-like Makuta Degrogak. Katagu did exit Karda Nui to visit the Universe of Bara Magna, but Katagu encounters a green figure, Clawrisk the Demon, and becomes his only friend. Katagu does the "come and go" routine, when Katagu enters and exits Bara Magna to visit Clawrisk the Demon. Karda Nui saga The Makutas have entered Karda Nui, and Katagu fought against the Makutas, and when he first encountered Vavakx, Katagu felt there was something wrong with him, and sensed the Dark Shed. This was when Katagu was recruited to the Order of the Great Creators. Katagu then got attacked by a shadow leech and began to work under the orders of Vavakx. Later when Vavakx got cured by Manauhk, Katagu stayed in Karda Nui with Koved and Kryehk. But Makuta Zakkond has arrived in Karda Nui, and attacked Katagu. Katagu then got captured by a Visorak along with Jucrot. While Katagu was able to break free from the Makutas, Jucrot wasn't so lucky and got infected by the Dark Shed, and Katagu went to Veuy to tell him what has happened to Jucrot. Later on, Katagu managed to rescue Solek who fell, and Degrogak arrived and told Katagu that he wanted to talk with Vavakx. Katagu went to tell Vavakx this, but as he was looking for Vavakx, Makuta Nutrex dropped a shadow leech on Solek and Katagu ran off, but Katagu managed to tell Vavakx about Degrogagk. After the Battle between Vavakx and Zakkond, Veuy had a vision of Toa Ignika sacrificing himself for Mata Nui, and because of that, a storm would begin. Katagu was one of the ones to get the Matoran out of Karda Nui. Beginning of the Storm in Karda Nui Katagu decided to retire from the Order of the Great Creators and went back to Bara Magna, where he sees Clawrisk the Demon fighting against the Skrall. Abilities and Traits Katagu's personality is unknown, but he is said to hate the element of shadow, or anything that is evil. Katagu can open up Dimensional portals and gates by roaring, or slashing the air with his claws. Katagu can also "run" in the air and he can telepathically communicate to others, he used this ability in Bionicle Tales on Veuy. Trivia *Katagu was created by CrazyCarapar(BloodKirby84 in Youtube). *Katagu's colors seem to change during time. *Katagu is the first MOC to win Diebeq5b's first MOC contest. *Katagu has a non-canon personality which was inspired by DigitalPh33r's Master Chief from "Arby n the Chief." *Katagu has been favored by many MOCers, but his head was more favored than just himself. *If you want to know what Katagu looks like, then watch the videos of CrazyCarapar(BloodKirby84 in Youtube). *There is a rumor that there exists an alternate Universe called "Katagu's Nightmare" where characters from alternate Universes are at war against the Glatorians. *Katagu has an origin form where he was in a form of a cell-like creature. Appearances *''Tales of a Traitor'' Category:Creatures